This invention relates generally to the field of surgical instrumentation, and more particularly to a flexible retractor particularly suited for use with endoscopic or cystoscopic devices commonly used for performing examinations or surgical procedures within body cavities, either natural or incised. Endoscopes and cystoscopes are characterized in the provision of an elongated barrel of relatively thin diameter forming a plurality of channels extending between proximal and distal ends, the latter being inserted into the cavity. Various elements are operated through each channel, one channel normally providing for illumination of the cavity, another a degree of vision into the cavity, while still others provide for control of specialized surgical tools performing specific procedural functions.
The function of holding loose tissue out of the way so that a procedure may be adequately viewed and performed is accomplished by a retractor, which in prior art constructions, has been in the form of a plurality of resilient metallic fingers which are spread relative to each other upon leaving the distal and other respective channel when the barrel is positioned within the cavity. When the retractive function is completed, the figures are resiliently compressed by the mouth of the channel, and are withdrawn therethrough.
The use of this structure has not been without complication. In some instances, a piece of tissue becomes caught between a pair of fingers as the same are withdrawn to cause unintentional lacerations. Sometimes the tissue is not readily dislodged, and it is difficult to withdraw the retractor into the channel prior to removing the entire device.